


Pensieri rotti

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Missing Moment?, Pre-New52
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Il prompt per il COW-T è: scontro





	Pensieri rotti

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt per il COW-T è: scontro

# Pensieri rotti

  
Non è colpa di Tim. Cassandra è semplicemente molto arrabbiata, si sente semplicemente molto sola, è davvero tanta frustrata. E questo non è uno scontro. O forse, beh, sì, lo è, perché Tim continua a essere una persona e sta davvero dando il meglio di sé, ma la verità è che Cassandra adesso non ha il controllo della sua rabbia e non può che prendersela con lui. Se la prende con Tim, perché oggi qualcuno è morto e lei non ci può fare niente. E quindi gli dà un pugno sulla pancia e suo fratello si piega in due, sembra perdere anche il respiro. Non importa. Cassandra è troppo arrabbiata, perché qualcuno oggi è scappato e ha fatto piangere un bambino e lei non aveva saputo come consolare quel bambino. E quindi dà un calcio a Tim, che cade per terra, deglutisce e si rialza. Non è uno scontro, perché Tim prova a colpirla, ma lei lo ferma sempre. E Cassandra è frustrata, perché oggi, per le strade, ha trovato un coltello insanguinato e sta seguendo le lezioni di Bruce per diventare detective, ma non sa davvero che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con quel coltello. Quindi prende il polso di Tim e lo gira, per lo poi lasciarlo andare.  
  
A Tim piace migliorarsi. Sicuramente non gli piace essere malmenato da lei. Ma adesso Cassandra è così presa dal combattimento e dalla sua di frustrazione che non le importa. Prende di nuovo il polso di Tim e lo rigira, facendolo inginocchiare davanti a lei. Tim si libera facilmente, colpendola per la prima volta nella serata, dritto sulla pancia. La prende di sorpresa. Cassandra adesso è ancora più arrabbiata.   
  
Prende la rincorsa. Gli salta addosso, facendolo cadere sulla schiena e lo tiene a terra con un braccio. È frustrata. È arrabbiata. non sa come incanalare queste sue sensazioni. Cosa dovrebbe fare? Perché non riesce a salvare nessuno? Perché le sembra di essere stata allenata tutta la sua vita per non perdere contro nessuno e si ritrova a perdere, perdere e continuare a perdere a Gotham? Contro i cittadini di Gotham? Contro Gotham stessa? Chiude la mano in un pugno e non vede il viso di suo fratello, sotto di lei. Vede il viso di tutte quelle persone che non è riuscita a salvare. Vede il viso di tutti quei bambini che non è riuscita a consolare. Vede ogni suo fallimento, ogni momento di rabbia, ogni momento in cui ha pensato che stava perdendo la speranza. E per questo ha alzato il pugno. Per questo si è preparata a colpire.  
  
Solo che poi non ha colpito. Colpisce il pavimento, invece, con tutta la forza che ha in corpo, facendosi male, mentre Tim sbarra gli occhi e forse per la prima volta si rende conto che qualcosa non va.  
  
“Basta così” ordina Bruce, entrando nella palestra di allentamento. E Cassandra, per un istante si blocca. È come se il suo corpo e la sua mente si incontrassero di nuovo. Come se prima invece non ci fosse. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Guarda Tim e scivola sul pavimento. Poi guarda Bruce, che cammina verso di loro con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
  
È facile leggere Bruce. È preoccupato. Tim si gratta la testa e tira su col naso, passandosi una mano sopra le labbra. Non sta sanguinando, però. Quindi... beh, Cassandra non gli ha fatto poi così male, decide, studiando Tim, che si sistema sul pavimento e cerca di asciugarsi il sudore.   
  
Ma Bruce posa la mano sulla testa di Cassandra e poi si accovaccia davanti a entrambi. “A volte le cose vanno nel peggiore dei modi” dice. “Ma ricordatevi che avete l'un l'altra, va bene?”  
  
Tim aggrotta le sopracciglia sospira una risata. “E che vuol dire?” gli chiede. Ma Cassandra qualcosa potrebbe anche sapere di quello che Bruce vuole dire loro. Quindi abbassa lo sguardo e ci sono ancora tutte le persone che ha deluso, tutte le persone che dovrebbero essere in prigione, tutte le persone che compongono Gotham e sembrano voler solo fare del male agli altri. Ma prende un respiro profondo e cerca di ricordare, cerca di non dimenticare, che, Gotham non è solo quello.   
  
Cerca di ricordare che ha una famiglia.


End file.
